Из за этой войны 'перевод'
by myness
Summary: «Привет», к нему подошёл Аватар. «Уходи», подумал Зуко. «Я размышляю над своей неминуемой гибелью»...


**Автор:** неизвестно _(если кто-то узнал текст, пожалуйста, сообщите мне)_

* * *

Осталось всего несколько недель. Едва ли больше месяца. А потом Люди Огня нанесут заключительный удар. И миру придёт конец. По крайней мере, для Зуко.

И в этот момент он более не мог вести себя героически и самоотверженно, и думать о том, сколько людей погибнет. Всё, о чём он мог думать, было то, что он так и не дождётся своего семнадцатого дня рождения, не говоря уже о том, что не станет Лордом Огня и не сделает всего того, что так хотел изменить в своей жизни. Его жизни, его миру придёт конец.

-Привет.

К нему подошёл Аватар.

«Уходи», подумал Зуко. «Я размышляю над своей неминуемой гибелью». Но вслух сказал кое-что другое.

-Чего ты хочешь?

С выражением.

-Я хочу просто поговорить, - младший мальчик поднял свои руки в мирном жесте.

-А я не хочу.

На мгновение Аанг задумался. Он помнил, как чувствовал себя, когда потерял Аппу. Как Катара помогала ему пройти через это. Что она тогда говорила? Он не мог вспомнить ни одного слова. Все они были потеряны в хаосе следующих дней, в войне, неразберихе и смерти.

Всё, что Аанг помнил, это то, что она предложила ему поддержку, а он отверг её. Он спрашивал себя, было ли ей тогда больно. Есть ли еще время, чтобы извиниться? Через несколько недель может быть слишком поздно. Если он не сможет ничего исправить, то всё закончится, и права на второй шанс не получит никто.

-Я… - Аанг остановился, стараясь подобрать слова. – Я просто хотел сказать... что сожалею. О том, что случилось с твоим дядей.

Зуко повернулся и впивался в него взглядом. Почему этот мальчик вёл себя так, словно они были друзьями?

-Я хочу избавиться от своей сестры, Аватар. Не спасти мир. Не стать героем. Я просто хочу, чтобы всё это закончилось.

Сомнение. Аанг не знал, что сказать. Мысли мелькали в его голове, но не было слов, способных помочь Зуко.

-Когда… То есть.. Вместе с…

-Говори, что хотел, и покончим с этим, - выпалил Зуко. Он мысленно поклялся не слушать Аватара. Как будто что-то из этого ещё имеет значение. Через несколько недель наступит конец.

-Прежде чем оказаться здесь, я встретил много людей, - выговорил Аанг. - Я встретил мальчика, который рос, будучи не в состоянии ходить, из-за этой войны. Я встретил девочку, которая потеряла маму из-за этой войны. Я встречал людей… детей, не намного старше меня, которые должны были скрывать свои способности, которые когда-то считали благословением, из-за этой войны. Я встретил людей, которые ни разу не сказали и счастливого слова, никогда не смеялись из-за этой войны.

- Я встретил детей, чьи потери были настолько огромны, что делали их безумными. Детей, которые отказывались говорить, потому что не могли сказать ничего, что не было бы ужасным. Детей, которые думали, что на них лежит ответственность защитить каждого, даже взрослых. Детей, которые убивали других детей только из-за того, где они родились. Из-за этой войны.

-Я встретил людей только с одним родителем, и без родителей вообще. Я встретил людей, которые никогда не знали, каково это, жить в мире, которые росли, жили, и умирали в мире, порванном и разрушенном войной.

-Людей как твой дядя.

Зуко отвернулся. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы было проще игнорировать этого мальчика. Хотелось, чтобы было легче оставаться безразличным, даже если это почти конец.

Но Аанг не собирался молчать. Он ещё не всё сказал.

-И самое странное, я понял, что на самом деле ничего не закончено. Жизнь не остановилась из-за войны. Люди по-прежнему женятся и выходят замуж, они по-прежнему заводят детей, даже в мире, разрушенном войной, которая может никогда и не кончится.

-Я встретил девочку, которая с рождения была лишена так многого, как например, встреча восхода солнца, но которая продолжала смеяться, и шутить, и заниматься магией, как любой другой ребенок.

-Я встретил мальчика, который научился лететь. Я встретил семью, у которой был ребенок, несмотря на то, что эти люди были беженцами. Семью, которая назвала ребенка Надеждой. Я встретил людей, которые пели песни, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что в любой момент они могут умереть тысячью ужасных способов.

-Я встретил девочку, которая все еще могла думать о розовых аурах и даже выступать с цирком, независимо от того, что делали ее люди со всеми остальными. Я встретил людей, которые влюблялись, смеялись, становились друзьями с теми, кого они знали, могут убить в любой день.

-Я встретил людей, детей, не намного старше меня, научившихся делать невероятные вещи, которые они никогда не смогли бы сделать в другое время. Они взлетали, когда не могли ходить. Они смотрели, когда рождались слепыми. Они могли устраивать фестивали, и жаловаться на еду, и попадать в неприятности, и взрослеть, независимо от того, какие ужасы их окружают.

-Из-за этой войны.

Аанг на мгновение затих. Он уставился на свои руки, надеясь, что Зуко понял то, что он встретил, надеясь, что он не сказал слишком много, и задаваясь вопросом, должен ли сказать больше.

-Хорошая речь, - раздался голос позади него. Повернувшись, Аанг понял, что Катара, Сокка и Тоф присоединились к ним.

-Но ей необходимо окончание, - добавила Катара.

К всеобщему удивлению, тему продолжил именно Зуко.

-С тех пор как меня изгнали, я повидал весь мир. Я видел людей из мест, которые, я думал, были отсталыми и нецивилизованными, и понял, что на самом деле эти люди могли бы знать больше о сложности мира, чем знал я, только потому что они были честны и добры, и не останавливались из-за переживаний о том, что подумают о них другие.

-Я встретил девочку, которая учила себя невероятным вещам. Вещам, которые люди на моей родине могут делать только после нескольких лет обучения и ежедневной практики. Я встретил мальчика, который учился быть воином и защищал свой народ с помощью нескольких детей и одной лишь палки в течение многих лет.

-Я встретил девочку, которой всё время, сколько она себя помнила, говорили, что она ничего не сможет сделать, но которая все еще росла, чтобы сделать больше, чем любой мог себе представить. Я встретил мальчика, который имел невообразимую силу и мог использовать её на практике. Чтобы притворяться, что он не ребенок, и взять на себя обязанности, с которыми раньше не могли справиться даже самые сильные взрослые в этом мире.

-И… - тут Зуко на мгновение сделал паузу, а затем встряхнулся и продолжил. Ничего из этого уже не имело значения.

-И я встретил мальчика, которого должен был встретить давным-давно, который скрывался далеко от тех мест, где его мог видеть кто-либо из людей Огня, из-за этой войны. Который претворялся кем-то другим, кто не был хорошим, или добрым. Кем-то, кому было…

-Всё равно, - закончила Катара.

-Интересно, почему, - размышлял Сокка.

-Возможно, - сказала Тоф, - он думал, что это конец.

-Он был не прав, - Аанг встал, и посмотрел на своих друзей. - Это не конец. Ещё конец. Это начало.

И почему-то, Зуко верил ему.


End file.
